


Together - Bellarke Drabble

by WinterWidow94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow94/pseuds/WinterWidow94





	Together - Bellarke Drabble

They entered the mountain with fists clenched and came out broken and bleeding. Was this victory? It felt anything but victorious, anything but righteous. The smiles on the faces of the reunited, the grateful, tear-filled embraces did more to increase the pain than assuage it. They had set off on their journey as the heroes and arrived here as villains, as sin-eaters drowning in the sins they kept buried beneath their skin for the sake of the ones they had saved.  
They never talked. A kiss, a hug, warm and final, and the vague probability of a return. He could see the chains tied to her ankles as she walked, weighing her down, digging trenches in the dirt; but what about his own? What about his suffering? Was he supposed to heal on his own, drown out the sound of a thousand ghosts on his own? We can get through this. Except there was no we, there was her and there was him and they were walking in different directions, away from each other, tearing flesh and ligaments in the hope of healing. He wants to cover his head with his arms and cry, to tear off his skin and throw away the dirt he could not wash off. Instead, he steels his heart and braces his shoulders and builds scars across wounds that will never fully heal.  
May we meet again. Only as she pressed her lips against his cheek and held him close did she recognize the way her heart swelled when she was near him. Only then, as she convinced herself to leave because she could no longer stay, did she see what had been in front of her since the day they landed. He would take care of her people – their people – but she would not be there to help him do it. Her heart was a bleeding, wounded thing that needed two hands to hold.  
At night he presses his back against the wall and screams in his throat, while his skin burns and his hands shake. He has killed three hundred people before, but not by his hand. He has been humiliated before, but not choked with chains like an animal. He has fallen before, but never has he felt so helpless to pick himself up again. Beneath a mask of strength, he crawls and claws his way forward. His skin is thinner with each person he hurts.  
She feels the cold steel of the lever through her glove, see the bodies, scattered like broken dolls. She sees her story flipped upside-down. I tried to be the good guy. I really tried. But she failed, and she no longer knows who she is, or even who she’s supposed to be.  
Together. A promise that was too heavy for her to carry.  
You don’t have the guts to make the hard decisions.  
I know you’re not a killer.  
I need you.  
You’re forgiven.  
Come inside.  
Together.


End file.
